From A to Z: Lu Xun
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Di dalam perang, tidak ada yang namanya kawan. Yang ada hanyalah sekutu yang saling membantu untuk mendapatkan keinginan masing-masing. Kumpulan drabble kepanjangan tentang Lu Xun. Genre campur aduk. Warning inside.


Warning: Drabble kepanjangan, genre campur aduk, historical-error, hints of OOC, miss-typos, random sangat, setting tempat dan waktu ngacak, tidak sesuai urutan waktu, Lu Xun-centric, random, bahasa gak-jelas, mencoba IC dan canon tapi tetep aja FAIL, dkk. Sudut pandang Wu, so, no offense buat Wu-hater. Don't like? Bet ya click the 'back' button if ya don't like it. Dua ribu kata, so, bersiaplah untuk TEPAR.

Summary: Di dalam perang, tidak ada yang namanya kawan. Yang ada hanyalah sekutu yang saling membantu untuk mendapatkan keinginan masing-masing. Kumpulan drabble kepanjangan tentang Lu Xun. Genre campur aduk.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI

From A to Z: Lu Xun

©Heixarn Mizu

* * *

A for Apiphobia

* * *

"HII! HELEP! HELEP! TOLONG GUE! CEPET SINGKIRIN **ITU** DARI SINI! GYAAA!"

Lu Meng menepuk jidatnya plus sweatdropped. Anak didiknya yang notabene kelihatan kul dan kalem ini langsung hancur imej-nya hanya karena seekora LEBAH tak berdosa berada di sekitarnya. Memang tak ada makhluk yang sempurna, dan Tuhan maha adil untuk dunia ini.

* * *

B for Beast

* * *

Mata kecoklatannya memancarkan sorot dingin seperti robot, menatap liar 'soon-to-be-ex' prajurit yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Memar dan luka baru menghiasi bagian tubuh Lu Xun yang kelihatan. Tubuh dan pedangnya sudah berlumuran darah segar. Bukan darahnya—itu semua darah musuhnya.

Badan prajurit berseragam biru itu menegang ketika Lu Xun menjilat bercak darah yang ada di pipinya, seraya menyeringai sadis dan mengangkat pedangnya.

"Hukuman karena berani macam-macam dengan temanku."

**CRASSSH!**

* * *

C for Cloud

* * *

Lu Xun pernah menganggap aneh Gan Ning yang suka sekali memandang awan. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berbaring di rumput, bersantai di bawah terik matahari. Apa yang mengasyikan dari melihat gumpalan-gumpalan kapas abstrak yang tergantung di langit cerah itu? Pertanyaan ini langsung terjawab ketika Gan Ning mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman luar, menikmati langit sore yang cerah.

Goresan warna merah, oranye, dan kuning terhampar indah di langit, mengundang desah kagum setiap orang yang memandangnya. Gumpalan awan yang tersebar menambah keindahan lukisan Tuhan itu. Tiupan angin yang memainkan daun-daun yang berguguran menambah semarak sore itu. Dan sang bajak laut hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat bocah berambut coklat itu melongo kagum melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sering ia lihat, namun anehnya baru ia sadarinya keindahannya sekarang.

Dan sejak hari itu, Lu Xun mengagumi pandangan seorang Gan Ning yang kelihatannya absurd, tapi sebenarnya hebat itu.

* * *

D for Drunk

* * *

Tenang dan tidak gegabah. Itulah sifat-sifatnya yang disukai Tuan Sun Ce, sang _Little Conqueror_. Karena sifatnya inilah, ia dipromosikan menjadi strategis Wu dalam usia yang cukup muda.

Tapi, hanya karena sebotol arak saja, sifatn Lu Xun langsung berubah 180 derajat. Singkatnya; ganas. Ia bisa membakar habis benda-benda di sekelilingnya saat mabuk. Dokumen-dokumen Zhou Yu merupakan salah satu saksi bisu dan pernah menjadi korban Lu Xun yang sedang mengamuk. Agaknya, para jendral dan prajurit kini berupaya menjauhkan segala macam bentuk minuman alkohol dari Lu Xun.

* * *

E for Euforia

* * *

Lu Xun memandang para prajurit yang tengah berpesta pasca-perang Chi Bi dengan pandangan aneh. Matanya menyerngit ketika melihat prajurit Shu dan Wu membaur, seakan seperti sebuah reuni sebuah keluarga besar yang lama tidak bertemu. Lu Meng yang melihat ekspresi muridnya menghampirinya. "Ada apa Lu Xun? Kau tidak menikmati pesta ini?"

"Tidak..rasanya aneh kita sekarang sedang berpesta dengan Shu, mengingat akan ada kemungkinan esoknya harinya pedang masing-masing akan berada di leher satu sama lain. Pesta yang sia-sia. Kegembiraan yang semu."ujarnya pelan, nada sarkastik terasa kental di dalam ucapannya itu. Lu Meng hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu muridnya. "Justru itu seninya berperang. Tidak perlu pusing memikirkan hal itu, yang paling penting adalah bertahan hidup. Kau akan mengerti nanti."ujarnya sambil mengedip, kemudian meninggalkan Lu Xun yang masih bingung.

* * *

F for Friends

* * *

Di dalam perang, tidak ada yang namanya kawan. Yang ada hanyalah sekutu yang saling membantu untuk mendapatkan keinginan masing-masing.

Teori itu dulu pernah disampaikan oleh gurunya, dan selama bertahun-tahun mendoktrinnya dalam pertempuran.

Namun, ketika ia masuk ke dalam lingkaran prajurit Wu, teori itu hilang sudah. Menurutnya, mereka bukan hanya sekadar sekutu, atau teman, tapi juga keluarga. Keluarga besar yang mempunyai impian untuk menguasai daratan Cina nanti.

* * *

G for Gift

* * *

"Siapa yang berbaik hati menghadiahkanku ini?"

Tadi pagi, Lu Xun menemukan sebuah kotak di depan pintu kamarnya. Kotak merah berpita kuning, dengan kartu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun!' tergantung. Setelah dibuka, ia menemukan satu set _armor_ yang diidamkannya. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada orang yang memberikannya ini.

Lu Xun tak tahu kalau tiga sosok laki-laki mengintip dari jendela luar, tersenyum puas melihat betapa bahagianya temannya itu membuka hadiah dari mereka. Lu Xun tak perlu lama menebak lama siapa mereka. Sudah pasti ini hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

H for Hat

* * *

(DW 5 Canon setting)

Dulu, saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-sebelas, gurunya memberikan sebuah topi sebagai hadiah. Topi itu hanyalah sekedar topi biasa, namun menjadi kesayangannya, selalu dikenakannya hampir setiap waktu.

Topi itu pernah melihat air mata Lu Xun yang menetes ketika Lu Meng memberikannya ke Lu Xun yang hari itu genap berumur sebelas tahun.

Topi itu merefleksikan mayat Lu Meng, pemakamannya, dan juga batu nisannya.

Topi itu dulu menyaksikan Lu Xun diangkat sebagai strategis oleh Sun Quan.

Bahkan, ia mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi saksi kemenangan Wu di Yi Ling.

Topi itu topi yang spesial. Dan ketika teman-temannya di Wu menanyakan mengapa topi, maaf, butut itu tidak diganti saja, Lu Xun hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Topi ini merupakan hartaku yang tak ternilai harganya, kenangan dari seorang ayah yang sudah pergi ke alam baka."

* * *

I for Irresistible

* * *

Masih muda, cakap, pintar, dewasa pula. Apalagi kedudukannya sekarang, yang biasanya sulit didapat orang yang masih muda seperti dia, tanda bahwa Lu Xun seorang pekerja keras. Ia lelaki yang amat mengagumkan. Pria idaman setiap wanita.

Karena itu, wajar bukan kalau putri bangsawan Sun ini jatuh hati padanya?

* * *

J for Justice

* * *

Sebagai ksatria, Lu Xun sudah pasti menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Keadilan menciptakan kedamaian, ketentraman bagi dunia. Semua orang mengkhendaki hal itu.

Tapi, apakah keadilan benar-benar sudah ditegakkan? Kalau begitu, mengapa saat ia melihat saudara sebangsanya sendiri—walaupun berbeda kubu—terbakar di hadapannya, meraung kesakitan meminta pertolongan, ia hanya diam saja? Keegoisan Wu membelenggunya. Ia tidak bisa melawan perintah sang tuan. Dengan kata lain, ia sekarang menentang prinsip keadilan itu. Keadilan tidak berlaku dalam peperangan.

* * *

K for King

* * *

Sebuah pernikahan. Wajah-wajah penuh senyum menghiasi acara ini. Para undangan memakai bajunya yang paling bagus, dari kain dan benang terbaik. Tapi tentu saja, kimono putih sutra yang indah yang dikenakan sang putri keluarga Sun merupakan superiornya, sang ratu.

Kalau begitu, bolehkah Lu Xun yang diberi kehormatan untuk mendampinginya dalam hidup ini menganggap dirinya sebagai raja untuk hari ini?

* * *

L for Love

* * *

Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang diurusi oleh prajurit seperti dirinya. Baginya, cinta itu hal remeh yang tak harus dipikirkan. Keloyalan untuk sang tuan lebih penting di matanya.

Namun, secuek apapun Lu Xun dengan hal itu, akhirnya ia tunduk juga dengan kecantikan dan keindahan sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang disebut perempuan. Dan dia adalah anak perempuan Sun Ce, tuannya.

* * *

M for Melody

* * *

Suara desis api dan bangunan runtuh seperti _cello_ dan biola yang berkoloborasi menciptakan harmoni yang menyayat hati. Denting pedang dapat menjadi denting piano yang menjadi pengiring. Jeritan para prajurit melengkapi orkestra perang ini, menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Itu semua adalah simfoni kematian. Melodi gelap yang terus mengiringi perangnya. Musik yang sangat mengerikan, sangat dibenci Lu Xun. Tapi, mau tak mau, ia akan terus mendengarnya selama perang belum berakhir.

* * *

N for Nightmare

* * *

BATS!

Lu Xun terengah-engah, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan ketakutan, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun, badannya masih gemetar, belum pulih dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami.

Mimpi buruknya tadi merupakan mimpi terseram yang pernah Lu Xun lihat. Di mana Lu Meng dihajar habis-habisan oleh sekelompok prajurit berseragam hijau, dihantam senjata sampai sekarat. Dan ia hanya bisa menatap kejadian tersebut tanpa bisa mencegahnya.

* * *

O for One

* * *

Satu orang yang paling ia hormati. Guru Lu Meng.

Satu benda yang paling ia sayangi. Topinya yang aneh.

Satu zat yang paling ia sukai. Api.

Satu hal yang paling suka ia lakukan. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan api.

Satu perempuan yang pertama kali dicintainya, paling ia cintai di dunia, dan tetap ia cintai sampai mati. Ibunya.

* * *

P for Pyromaniac

* * *

Api. Sumpah, mengapa ia bisa tergila-gila dengan benda kemerahan yang ketika hidup bergerak dengan eksotis itu? Atau seperti permainan animasi warna dan cahaya yang solid dan tidak terkalahkan?

Dan karena itulah, ia selalu betah berlama-lama di depan api. Memandanginya, merasakan rambatan rasa panas mengenai kulitnya...

Hal yang sampai sekarang belum Lu Xun mengerti adalah mengapa setelah ia berlama-lama di depan api, ia tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran, dan esoknya sudah terbujur kaku di kasur dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh?

* * *

Q for Questions

* * *

"Papa, kenapa perempuan tidak boleh bertarung? Aku kan ingin membantu papa!"

"Pa, lihat, aku bisa menggambar wajah papa dan mama! Bagaimana, bagus enggak?"

"Papa. Papa! Itu namanya bunga apa? Indah sekali!"

Lu Xun selalu mengelus dadanya perlahan, mencoba sabar ketika menghadapi kebacotan—ehem—keingin tahuan anak semata wayangnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap meladeni bombardir pertanyaannya (dari yang penting sampai yang sangat tidak penting), karena memang itulah tugasnya sebagai orang tua.

* * *

R for Red

* * *

Warna merah adalah warna favoritnya. Merah menunjukkan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, melambangkan keberanian. Merah adalah warna api yang bergejolak di atas kayu bakar.

Tetapi, merah juga menjadi warna yang dibencinya. Karena merah selalu mengingatkannya dengan darah. Darah yang mengalir dari rakyat yang tak berdosa, yang keluar dari tubuh teman-temannya. Dan ia benci itu.

* * *

S for Strategist

* * *

"Jadi dia penasehat terbaru Wu? Ckck, masih muda sekali ya.."

"Benar, aku jadi ragu apakah ia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.."

Lu Xun segera melangkah ke ruang kerjanya, menghiraukan bisik-bisik tetangga dua pejabat senior Wu itu. Betapa panas hatinya ketika mengingat kembali nada sombong dan merendahkan itu dari mereka.

Ia tahu, ia tidak perlu meladeni orang-orang sok tahu itu. Karena, pertempuran di Yi Ling nanti menjadi bukti profesionalitasnya.

* * *

T for Tears

* * *

Laki-laki makhluk yang keras kepala dan kuat. Pantang untuk menangis. Jerit Lu Xun berkali-kali dalam hatinya.

Namun, segala egonya pupus sudah ketika ia menemukan Lu Meng, orang yang ia sayangi, gurunya, panutannya, meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Jiwa pemuda yang masih labil itu terguncang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya —setelah pemakaman orang tuanya—, air matanya akhirnya tumpah karena kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya.

* * *

U for Used to be

* * *

Kalau kau masuk ke dalam kamar Lu Xun, kau pasti akan menemukan banyak barang-barang lama yang sudah tak ada gunanya. Baju anak kecil, seutas pita, kertas penuh coretan tak berguna, satu sarung tangan usang yang sebelah kanannya sudah hilang, dan sebagainya. Sang pemilik mengaku sayang membuangnya. Barang-barang yang penuh kenangan, katanya.

"Barang-barang itu hanyalah simbol semata dari kenangan masa lalu, supaya aku dapat mengingat kembali apa yang telah kupelajari. Dan masa lalu tidak dapat diputar kembali. Karena itu, hargailah setiap momen berharga yang sedang berlangsung sekarang."

* * *

V for Vendetta

* * *

Mata kecoklatannya menatap kosong gundukan tanah yang ada di depannya. Di belakangnya, berdiri Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, sama-sama menunduk dan terdiam. Awan mendung menghiasi langit hari ini, seakan menjadi refleksi dari perasaan ketiga orang ini.

"Shu..tunggulah pembalasanku.."bisik pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu penuh dendam, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Ling Tong yang memandangnya penuh tanya, dan Gan Ning yang masih tertunduk.

* * *

W for Wind

* * *

Angin merupakan elemen Lu Xun. Sabetan pedangnya luwes dan cepat bagaikan angin, ringan seperti bulu yang diterbangkan,menciptakan perpaduan gerak yang memukau, yang dapat mencabut nyawa lawannya dengan seketika. Dan jangan lupa, ia seorang _pyromaniac_. Angin akan membuat api tetap besar, bukan?

* * *

X for X-letter

* * *

Xylophone, X-Ray, Xenophobia, Xuck, Xoil, Xon, Xeries, Xeven, Xeize, Xiao Qiao, Xing Cai, Xiaohou Dun, Xu Zhu, X..

Aww! Jangan marah dulu pembaca yang budiman! _Rambling_ di atas adalah isi pikiran Lu Xun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya, Lu Meng…

..dan demi apa Lu Meng segitu ga ada kerjaannya sampai-sampai menyuruhnya menulis dua ratus kata berawalan huruf 'X', yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi seorang strategis hebat? Dan dengan sepenuh hati Lu Xun mengutuk orang yang bisa-bisanya menciptakan huruf 'X' di muka bumi ini.

* * *

Y for Youth

* * *

Lu Xun masih muda, sangat muda, bahkan mungkin pengalamannya tidak dapat disandingkan dengan jendral sekaliber Huang Gai dan Taishi Ci. Satu keuntungannya adalah: gerakannya masih gesit, dan dia jarang tersulut emosinya seperti para tetua Wu. Walau begitu, perilakunya jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya; perang dan kehancuran menjadikannya dewasa lebih cepat.

* * *

Z for Zero

* * *

Lu Xun keringat dingin ketika menerima lembaran kertas dari seseorang yang diketahui bernama Lu Su. Bujug, demi apa melamar jadi tentara Wu aja kudu pake ujian tertulis? Kira-kira itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Lu Xun. Tahu begini dia kan bisa belajar dulu.

Apakah anda akan berkhianat pada Wu bila terpaksa?

Ukh..pertanyaan yang 'dalam' sekali. Tentu saja ia menjawab tidak.

Apakah anda akan memberikan belas kasihan untuk prajurit musuh di medan perang nanti?

Tidak, nehi, zero, nol besar. Sepertinya ini semacam kuisioner, bukan ujian.. syukurlah..

Apakah anda berjanji akan selalu mengabdi untuk Wu?

..sekarang, tentu ia tidak bisa menuliskan angka 'nol' ataupun 'tidak', bukan?

* * *

Listening to M.I.A by Avenged Sevenfold while made this. Bujet, bisa pas juga =3=V

Haha~ ternyata bikin drabble itu asik juga, tapi susaaaah. Anyway, maaf gajebo banget, ngebet pengen ngetik ini setelah bertarung dengan guru IPS laknat (apa hubungannya?) , jadi kalo random ya..mohon dimaklumi.. *pundung* Udah gitu rada abal lagi -_-

"Karena itu hargailah setiap momen berharga yang sedang berlangsung sekarang." Aaah~ Quote indah ARIA yang tidak bisa saya lupakan sampai sekarang. Ada ga ya yang masih jual komik ini lengkap? Kangen~ T3T

Tarerengkyu for read! XD


End file.
